


Don't Make Me Beg (You Sound So Pretty)

by LaynaVile



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Dirty Talk, Established Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, M/M, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Top Wade Wilson, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Based on a prompt from Tumblr."Spideypool prompt - Peter being a needy bottom with a size kink bc well Wade isn't small at all, a bit of dirty talk and maybe just a bit of overstimulation and if you want to, belly bulge. Ofc only if you feel comfortable with it."
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 329





	Don't Make Me Beg (You Sound So Pretty)

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I read this prompt, I knew I had to do it, it's got most of my favorite things in it. I had to resist putting daddy kink in there, lol.  
> As always not beta read so all mistakes are mine.  
> Hope you enjoy 😊

"Come on Wade, I'm not going to break, fuck me already." Peter whines beneath Wade. He's been teasing Peter for what feels like an hour now. Light kisses and bites to his neck and collarbone, brushes against his dripping cock, fingertips trailing over his nipples.

"Gotta be sure you're ready for me, baby boy."

"Wade, I was ready forever ago. I know, I know your cock is huge, I've taken it before and I'll take it again, if you ever get inside me."

"Petey, don't wanna hurt ya." Wade's fingers dip back inside Peter's stretched, sensitive hole.

Peter whines again, "Wade, if you don't get your cock inside me, I'm gonna scream."

"Ohh, I'll make you scream, baby boy." Wade presses against his prostate.

Peter writhes against the sheets, "I need you now. Please, Wade, please."

"You sound so pretty when you beg, baby."

"I'd sound prettier with your cock inside me."

Wade laughs, "You really want my cock, huh? Wanna feel it filling you up?"

"Yeah, yeah, wanna feel it." Peter's breath hitches when Wade slides a third finger inside him again. "Fuck, Wade, please." He clenches down around Wade's fingers, lifting his hips trying to fuck himself on Wade's fingers.

"You need my cock, baby boy? Need me to fill you up so full?"

Peter moans, pushing himself down onto Wade's fingers, he grabs Wade's wrist trying to force him to fuck him with them, "Need it so bad, please, please put your cock inside me."

Wade slides a fourth finger into Peter, rim stretched wide, it's puffy and flushed and Wade can't keep his eyes off of it as his fingers slip in and out. He presses his thumb to Peter's perineum, the extra pressure causes Peter to cry out, bear down and writhe.

Peter pulls at Wade's wrist, pulling him closer, "Please." He whines, dragging out the word.

Wade picks up the lube with his free hand and pours it in his cock, he slides his fingers out but before Peter can complain he thrusts inside him.

"Ah, fuck."

No matter how much Wade stretches him, Peter is always so tight--maybe it's the size of his cock, or maybe it's because of Peter's healing factor, either way he feels so fucking good. "So tight for me, baby boy. You like my cock filling you up?"

Peter's covered in sweat, face flushed, cock dripping all over his belly--smearing against Wade's skin when he leans over Peter to kiss him. "Love your cock in me, so big, Wade, so good, wanna feel it."

Wade fucks in deep, hand on Peter's lower belly pressing down, "Can you feel it, baby boy, feel me here?"

Peter's hand slides next to Wade's, pressing in harder than Wade, "Fuck, you're so big. Love feeling you in my belly."

Wade can feel their hands pressing down as he thrusts inside.

Peter's other hand wraps around his cock, stroking, thumb gliding across the slick head. "Gonna come, Wade, make me come, fill me up."

Wade practically bends Peter in half--thank God for radioactive spider bites resulting in hyper flexiblity--fucking into him, hard and fast, feeling Peter's fingers pressing into his belly, fisting his cock fast chasing his release.

Peter comes first, with a hoarse shout of Wade's name--exactly how Wade wanted it--intermittently constricting around Wade's cock, pulling his orgasm closer and closer.

"Fuck, Wade, fuck, ohh, fill me up, come inside me, come on, give it to me."

Wade's pace doesn't change, brutal, quick snaps of his hips into Peter. "Baby boy, so fucking good for me, so tight." Wade is quickly becoming incoherent as his orgasm looms.

Pleasure builds in his gut, white hot and overpowering. Peter bears down, tightening impossibly around Wade, "Come for me, Wade, fill me up." He pulls Wade down to him, kissing him.

Wade pushes in as deep as he can, and comes in hot spurts. Filling Peter up.

"Oh, fuck, Wade, I can feel it." Peter presses against his belly between them, pushing on the bulge--Wade's cock and his cum.

Wade doesn't stop thrusting, both moaning, Wade's cum drips out around his cock, Peter's hole stretched wide--abused in the best way possible.

Peter starts to whine, "It's too much."

Wade's thrusts slow, but he doesn't stop, "Feel so good, baby boy."

"Too much, Wade."

Until Peter explicitly says stop, Wade will keep going, keep fucking into him--constant cell regeneration for the win, orgasm doesn't cause him to lose his erection anymore--he thusts become smaller and slower, but still do not stop.

Peter shifts his hips, "Wade."He drags out the a in his name--whining so prettily.

Finally Peter says stop and Wade immediately stills, he doesn't pull out yet, knowing that Peter just likes to feel Wade inside him, even when it's _too_ much. He rolls to his back, pulling Peter on top of him, arms wrapped around him.

"Fuck, don't tease me like that again, Wade. Don't make me beg for your cock."

"You sound so pretty when you beg though, baby."

"Mm, love you Wade." Peter's face is pressed into Wade's neck, it's sweaty and so fucking hot--Wade runs hot as it is, add the weight and body heat of Peter and it's like a furnace--but neither mind.

"Love ya too, Petey-pie." He presses a kiss to Peter's sweaty hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting prompts on [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) if you want to send me one. Details in the pinned post.


End file.
